


Suit of Armor

by conjugation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conjugation/pseuds/conjugation
Summary: Lena is a name partner at a quickly-growing law firm. Kara is new to the city, and manages to land a job as a new associate at Luthor Olsen Grant.Supergirl by night, lawyer by day, she works under the guidance of the notorious Catherine Grant to not only help bring in high profile cases, but work on helping the weak through pro bonos (Cat’s number of pro bono cases went up significantly after she brought Kara under her wing). Kara is the topic of buzz on the floor, Lena notices the new hopeful puppy that has Cat Grant wrapped around her pinky, and sparks fly between the two during coffee breaks, run ins at the firm library, late nights at the office…you get the picture.





	1. An Interesting Introduction

Kara let the cold tap water run over her fingers before cupping the running water and lightly splashing the liquid over her face. It was the end of her second week at Luthor Olsen Grant, a newly rising contender in the law landscape in National City. It being a late Friday afternoon, there was repressed excitement abuzz in the air in the office, many motioning the behavior of hard work while in actuality planning their next 48 hours in their heads. 

Unfortunately, Kara Danvers was not one of those people. 

Kara was new to the firm, yes, which meant she should most likely put in some extra hours to learn the processes of the firm better among other things, such as on-going cases. But that wasn't all of it; her direct supervisor, her boss, was Catherine Grant. _The_ Catherine Grant. A name partner at LOG ("you _never_ call it 'log', you _never_ say 'log', it's **'ell-oh-gee'** ," as told to Kara during her first day), Catherine Grant was famous for her work in New York, Chicago, D.C. - she spent her junior years doing the grunt work and climbing the ladder, and during her partner years, handled more than a handful of class-action suits that provided, and protected, the rights of labor workers and women. The Grant name was not only famous, but also infamous in the field of law.

It was both a privilege, and a pain, for Kara to be working for Catherine Grant. Catherine was brilliant and talented, but mostly, she was a hard-worker. A woman of excellence, Catherine Grant was every bit formidable as advertised, and she attributed it all to her diligence. To Catherine, a well-functioning mind was a given, it was the roll-up-your-sleeve work that mattered to her; when one worked for her, they had to work at the very least twice as hard as others to maintain her work ethics. Which meant in her first two weeks at a new firm in a new city, Kara had to work 80 hour weeks to simply keep up with the basic demands from her boss. Kara knew this was her Mr.Miyagi moment, but boy, was she burning out. It was after 6PM, and she still had a pile of paperwork to go through.

Kara ripped off a small piece of paper towel from a dispenser nearby and gently dabbed at the water on her face. There were clear dark circles under her eyes, and her cheekbones protuded more than usual, as if she'd lost weight. She probably has since she's barely had time to eat properly in the last 14 days. 

New home.

New job.

New city. 

Her apartment was comprised of nothing but boxes, she has basically been living, eating, sleeping at work, and she had no friends and no places she could call her own. 

And not to forget about her nightjob: Supergirl.

 

Kara sighed and threw away the damp paper towel into the garbage. She put her glasses back on, adjusted her suit jacket and pencil skirt, and made her way towards the entrance of the restroom.

 

 

**_SMACK_ **

 

Kara felt her vision suddenly blur.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she heard a woman exclaim.

Kara came to her senses a second late, but she realized a woman entering the restroom opened the door just as Kara herself stood behind it. Kara was fine, no pain, no scratch, but her glasses were shattered. She stepped back so the woman could step into the restroom.

"Jesus, your glasses!" A dark-haired woman with beautifully juxtaposing porcelaine skin was standing before Kara. 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were behind the door-" the woman began rambling on.

"Oh, p-please, don't worry, I'm fine!! You-you couldn't have possibly known I was there." Kara took her glasses off and smiled, trying hard to appease the woman. 

"I mean, how could you? It's not like you have x-ray vision or anything...like Supergirl. Hahaha...not that-not that I'm implying that you are her!" Oh Rao, now Kara was rambling with her.

The woman laughed nervously, mimicking Kara, and observed Kara closer. "No, I'm definitely no Supergirl. Are you sure you're alright? I don't see any blood, but that was an awfully hard hit." She was stepping even closer towards Kara, and Kara all of a sudden became self-conscious. The woman lightly ran her index finger on the bridge of her nose to examine the presence of any wounds, and Kara was hypnotized. Her perfume, her heartbeat, her eyes...

"Oh!" Kara snapped out of it and took a step back.

"I'm-I'm totally fine!! It's just my glasses." She held them up for the woman to examine. It was mangled enough to buy suspicion: the metal nose bridge was bent, and the entire left eye glass shattered. "Oh..." left Kara's lips.

"Oof, I did a number on your glasses, I'm sorry about that," luckily, she didn't seem to notice the inconsistency between the effect of the hit on the oculars to the effect of the hit on Kara's face. "Please, allow me to pay for the damages," the woman pleaded with soft, guilty eyes.

"No, really, it's fine. It's not your fault, and I was due for a new one-" Kara didn't want to impose on someone else.

"Please. Let me atone for my sins. It's the least I can do," the woman insisted with a smile, and Kara knew she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Kara sighed and smiled, "Then, I'd be happy to free you from your guilt. I'll take you up on your offer gladly."

"Great! I'm at office 204. Please feel free to drop by and leave the bill to me. My name is Lena, by the way." Lena held out her hand as a gesture.

"Hi Lena, I'm Kara. Kara Danvers." Kara took her hand and shook it as gently, but as firmly as she could.

"Nice to meet you, Kara." Lena smiled back at her.

For a couple of seconds, the two smiled at each other while continuously shaking hands. A moment of awkward silence passed by.

The two women finally broke off into laughter and released each others' hands as they both realized the ludicrous nature of their first meeting.

"It's not every day you meet a possible friend in the bathroom," Lena mused. 

"Truly," Kara agreed as she wiped away a few tears.

"Well then, Kara. I'll see you around. Make sure you come by soon, I'll take care of you," Lena winked, and casually stepped towards the bathroom sink as she maintained eye contact with Kara. 

Kara was caught off-guard at the sudden turn of the tone. She felt a bit of heat coming into her cheeks. 

"Th-thanks, I'll...see you soon," Kara smiled and turned around, quickly exiting the bathroom. 

As the door closed, she began walking away faster, as if she was running away from the sudden butterflies in her stomach. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I just randomly had this AU idea at 6 in the morning, and became obsessed with realizing the scenarios I saw in my head. I most likely will not be consistent in updating, so I apologize in advance if you were at all invested in this story. Also, I was inspired by the show Suits (judge me, don't judge me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯).
> 
> ALSO KARA AND LENA IN SUITS ZOMG.
> 
> Feel free to message me about any details I got wrong about lawyers/procedures because I am not at all tied to that field.   
> I'm @emuinyou on tumblr if y'all wanna swing by my blog and check out my shitposts


	2. Lena, you idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter one, from the point of view from the other side

Lena washed her hands under the cool running tap water. She grabbed a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and began wiping away the water from her hands. When she was done, she pressed the damp towel to her cheeks; the refreshing coolness felt pleasant against her warm cheeks. She made eye contact with her own reflection in the mirror as she felt herself come back down to reality.

Lena was rarely one to be forward. It wasn't a matter of ability, but a matter of willingness. Lena had lived nearly 40 years with the name "Luthor" - she more than understood the consequences that came along with it, she was constantly looking for ways to avoid it. A world of endless handshakes, mindless and empty bureaucratic chatter about the world, self-serving fundraiser soirees: an incestuous crockpot of elitists. Not to mention, romance was nearly impossible as a Luthor. Just like that corny song, people either "wanted to use you, or be used by you (damn its catchy tune)". They came to her without her asking, and they left her without her caring. There were a few times during her fledgling youth that she had invested in love, but they all ended with Lena's emotional scars, each one callousing her heart.

This isn't to say Lena hasn't had any relations at all. She's always had a partner, stricly physical, who gave her what she needed in exchange for money, fame, connections, whatever it was they needed. She never intended for her life to be this way. What started out as casual relationships during her youth began to formulate a pattern, and over many iterations, the protocol became more defined and the meaning more lost. 

 

So, when she found herself attempting to flirt with Kara just minutes ago, she was surprised at her own boldness. She hadn't been that open and curious in years. It was usually the other way around, with her suitors fishing to get a "yes" from her. But there was something about Kara; something about the way her slightly dirty blond hair reminded her of the summer, something about the way she laughed so bashfully like a careless child, something about her blue eyes that were both adamant and gentle. There was something so goofy about the way she held up her broken glasses and laughed that was simultaneously oddly...sexual. The woman had a magnetic pull that was difficult even for Lena to ignore. It was also a great appeal that Kara seemed not to know who Lena was.

When Lena's focus returned to the mirror, she found her reflection shaking its head at her. She sighed as she threw away the paper towel into the garbage, and proceeded to the bathroom door. She paused as she held the door handle in her hand, a meek smile forming at her lips. She continued out the door with the sound of her stillettos staging her own soundtrack.

 

 

The next time Lena saw Kara was in front of her corner office. Lena was just returning from an early morning coffee meeting with a client when she saw Kara from a far, whose jaw was agape as she stared off into Lena's room. There was no end to amusement with this woman.

"What's going on in there?" Lena said as she stood side by side to Kara, her shoulders purposely touching. Lena knew Kara came to see her about her glasses, but she wanted to stretch out the conversation as long as possible. She could hear the same coy curiosity in her own voice as she had a few days ago.

Kara jumped and did a double-take as she turned to her right to face Lena. There was an audible gasp.

"Lena!! H-hi!!!"

Kara may have been taken offguard, but her bashfulness was still there. It must be an innate trait, mused Lena.

"Good morning, Kara." Lena beamed at Kara. 

"Good-g'morning, Lena!" Kara seemed confused.

"Something fun happening in my office?" Lena's voice was thicker, even more laced with craftiness.

"Oh," Kara laughed nervously as she shyly avoided eye-contact. "No, nono, nothing like that, haha. It was...it's nothing," Kara adjusted her glasses uncomfortably, attempting to trail off her train of thought. 

Lena's heart sank. She had a feeling of what this was about. But she ignored it anyway.

Lena simply stared back at Kara, one eyebrow lifted and a smile on her lips, waiting.

Knowing she can't win, Kara continued on. "Well, I- I just realized that," Kara adjusted her glasses again. Lena was starting to catch onto Kara's habit.

"That you are Lena." Kara finally made eye-contact.

Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the lack of context. But she knew why.

"Yes, that's true. I'm a Lena." Lena continued to smile as her smile sank lower and lower. 

"...of the Luthors," Kara added slowly as she didn't get the response she was expecting.

There it was. 

"That's also true, Kara, of the Danvers." Lena said mockingly. Lena did the best she could to ignore the disappointment she felt in the pit of her stomach. 

"I- I mean, I should have made the connection! This is Luthor Olsen Grant, and you're Lena!!" Kara rambled on, full of excitement, while all Lena could do was smile back politely. 

This was the point where people changed. This was where genuinity died and vanity began. This was where Lena was left all alone. 

Lena suddenly felt exhausted, wanting nothing but to leave this boring conversation.

Lena's lips retained a smile, but her voice was cold when she spoke, "Yes, that's precisely who I am. If you don't mind, I'm going to-"

"I wrote a paper about you!!!" Kara blurted out suddenly. 

This time, it was Lena who was caught offguard.

"During my second year at Stanford Law!! It was a case study I had to write for my Criminal Procedures class. My thesis was about how restrictions on judicial proceedings can be purposely manipulated adversely to throw a case for the benefit of the defendant. It was crazy how your brother-" Kara caught herself, realizing she needed to practice some sensitivity around the subject. Kara slowed herself. "The- the defendant in the case of the People v. Luthor had bribed police officers to plant unlawfully obtained police evidence, and force illegal searches to dismiss the case as a mistrial." Kara treaded carefully as if she were dancing on egg shells.

"But you tried the case again. The defense argued double jeopardy, but you found evidence that linked the defendant to the corrupt police officers, and took the case back to court. It was brilliant how you handled the situation ," Kara did her best to be as demure as possible, but she could not contain her excitement as she had just met someone she had considered her hero.

And Lena observed all of it, hypnotized. Kara's chest was puffed up, and her eyes were basically sparkling. Her beautiful Greek sculpture-like stature was even more accentuated.

Lena didn't know how to feel. Lena prosecuting her own brother was not exactly her proudest moment, but she stood by what she did. Family or not, a crime was a crime. And she knew, better than anyone else, just the abhorrence of the things he did. 

Despite the fact Lena stood on the side of justice, she was made a pariah during the case. By her friends, family, the public. When the trial began, the public accused Lena of being in conflict of interest even when the state did not. When the case was dismissed as a mistrial, people accused her of helping her brother escape the law. When she successfully retried the case, people called her heartless and evil. Nobody had showed her gratitude for what was the most emotionally taxing trial of her life. 

Kara Danvers was the first person to speak to her about it without disdain.

"You overturned the case within 24 hours. I don't know how you did it. Somehow, you managed to be at the right places at the right time. You're basically Supergirl!" Kara was still caught up in the heat of this discovery. Lena found Kara's obsession with Supergirl cute.

"As brilliant as I am," Lena's air of leisure returned as she collected herself, "I did have help. I had a great detective assist me." She hadn't thought about Maggie in a while. Lena made a mental note to text her later. 

Kara became serious as she continued, "I wanted to say that...I appreciate how you handled the case. N-not that I appreciate the fact you had to indict your brother!! Or-or anything depraved like that," Kara was rambling again. God, she's adorable.

"I mean, I-I..I understand it was difficult for you to have to prosecute your own family, and I appreciate that you took the more difficult road, and brought justice for the victims. You were the only person in the world who could have found the key evidence for the retrial since you were the only person who knew about the cave." Lena felt a dull pang in her chest. The cave was just outside the perimeter of the Luthor residence. It was where she and Lex used to go to escape the world - it was their safe place. It used to be full or beautiful lights, blankets, and their imaginations. It was empty now, and full of regret and sorrow.

"So, on behalf of all the victims, and our judicial system...I want to say thank you. For doing what you did," her blue orbs flashed. There they were again. Those strong, unwavering blue eyes. "For being who you are."

Without warning, Lena's heart began to race. Her chest swelled with ineffable emotions, and warmth began rising to" her throat. For the first time since they met, Lena averted her eyes. She could feel tears building up, and didn't want to be vulnerable. Not right now.

"Well, Kara...," Lena took a beat. "Thank you. It's nice to know I have someone in my corner," Lena smiled. There was a sense of relief. Lena hadn't smiled like that in a while. "But, you know flattery won't get you anywhere, right?" Her coyness returned as she relaxed.

"Aww shucks, I tried," Kara played along, swinging her arm with a playful frown.

"Did you come by to show off your new glasses?" Lena didn't really get a chance to see what her previous pair looked like in full-form so she couldn't make an accurate comparison, but she could say with certainty that her current pair looked very good on her. 

"Oh, yes! I did," she pulled out a receipt from the pocket of her pant suit. "Thanks again," she said, as she handed it off to Lena.

"My pleasure," Lena's crooked smile was back again as hundreds of innuendos went through her mind. "And I hope this won't be my last," Lena made sure her fingers clumsily lingered over Kara's.

It took a second, but Kara's face turned crimson. Lena mused as even her ears turned red.

Kara adjusted her glasses, "A-haha-ha, there you go again with the jokes." Now, Lena wondered if she'd taken it too far. 

"Oh, look at the time - OHMYGOSH!!" Kara suddenly screamed while looking at the clock. "I gotta go!! I'm late for a meeting with Cat!!!" Lena couldn't help but break into laughter. Kara had just tried to use time as an excuse to exit the conversation, but she was actually late for an appointment. 

"Go, go! Before she devours you whole." Lena was done for. This woman was highly addictive.

"Gaah!! Sorry, thanks, bye!!" Kara zoomed off. She could hear Kara running into people down the hall ("oof!", "Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!").

Lena shook her head as she entered her office. "Lena, you idiot," she mumbled under her breath, her lips stuck in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my 3 month delay. 
> 
> I wrote this a week after the first chapter, but I lost my motivation to continue as you all know why (cough mayo cough) 
> 
> I've regained motivation from the finale, and I will come back soon with a more established storyline that I hope you'll like =) 
> 
> Cheers all!


End file.
